Locura
by Moun
Summary: AU. Crack-fic. Lucy solo sabía que el nombre de esa chica era Michelle, lo que desconocía era qué quería hacer con ella. Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Lucy lloró desconsolada, mientras recordaba a Natsu por última vez.


_Título: Locura  
_ _Pareja: Lucy/Michelle, leve Lucy/Natsu.  
_ _Género: Crime/Angst  
_ _Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.  
_ _Sumario: Crack!fic._ _Lucy solo sabía que nombre de esa chica era Michelle, lo que desconocía era qué quería hacer con ella. Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Lucy lloró desconsolada, mientras recordaba a Natsu por última vez._

 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

A Michelle nunca le habían gustado las pieles tan blancas como la de Lucy Heartfilia, pero la chica era guapísima y Michelle no había podido evitar caer rendida a sus pies. Solo necesito una corta conversación en los pasillos para saber que Lucy era el amor de su vida. Su querida hermana mayor. Todo en ella era, prácticamente, diseñado y creado por manos celestiales, más nunca por la madre naturaleza. La joven Lucy era demasiado perfecta para ser una mujer corriente. No escatimó en contemplar a su compañera de clase de cerca: una piel ausente de cualquier tipo de imperfección, parecida a la seda y tan excitante como su única presencia. Sus párpados caídos mostraban la pureza en su cuerpo: ninguna moderna cirugía estética. Quiso besar la frente desnuda de la rubia, más decidió no actuar al poder despertarla de su dulce sueño.

Ocultó la travesura de sus pensamientos al contemplar los brillantes y finos labios de la muchacha: listos para ser besados en cualquier hora del día. Los acarició con la yema de sus dedos, miedosa de despertarla, más excitada que antes. Se relamió los labios al adentrarse entre sus labios con uno de sus dedos y acariciar su húmeda lengua con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Respiró profundamente, no queriendo gemir de euforia. Tan excitante, tan intimo... y tan suya. Las manos de Lucy, escondidas bajo las sábanas, eran pequeñas y frías. Era una chiquilla muy friolera, siempre pasando frío y queriendo que aquel engendro la abrazara o prestara su bufanda. Michelle refunfuñó al recordar al hombre que Lucy amaba, pero intentó olvidar rápido su recuerdo, no queriendo destruir el momento. Contempló el pecho de la chica, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, tapado por aquella camisa blanca del uniforme. Sus piernas, largas y depiladas, ayudaban a que Lucy tuviera una figura espectacular.

Michelle, con una sonrisa lastimera en su rostro, acarició su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y gimió cuando sus manos rozaron la zona íntima de Lucy. Con la respiración entrecortada, Michelle suspiró al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Apretó los labios y corrió hacia el armario detrás de ella para recoger sus últimas pertenencias y marchar con Lucy lejos de Magnolia.

Le llevó tiempo hacerlo. El padre de la chica dormía en la habitación contigua y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descubierta. Si las cosas se complicaban y Jude Heartfilia descubría la intromisión de una segunda adolescente en la casa, podría frustrar el perfecto plan de Michelle y, así, descubrir qué era lo que verdaderamente planeaba. Con Lucy colgada a la espalda y la mochila contra su pecho, Michelle dejó una rápida nota en la mesa de la cocina, cogió las llaves y marchó por la puerta trasera. En cuanto estuvo fuera del hogar, Michelle alzó la mirada al cielo y contempló las pocas estrellas que aquella noche acompañaban a la luna y que, además, se convertirían en las únicas espectadoras de su íntimo espectáculo nocturno al lado de Lucy. Michelle no necesitaba espectadores para disfrutar de su perfecto encuentro, mas su presencia no era un incordio en absoluto: iluminaban la figura de Lucy convirtiéndola en un ser celestial. Aferró sus manos alrededor de los muslos de la rubia y aspiró el perfume cuando su cabeza, y alguno de sus cabellos, cayeron por encima de su nariz.

La fragancia perfecta para la persona perfecta.

Después de bajar al garaje familiar, Michelle cogió las llaves del bolsillo de su holgado pantalón y abrió el capó del coche: amplio, limpio y oscuro, perfecto para mantener a Lucy dormida unas horas más antes de llegar a su último destino. Colocó el cuerpo con estima y, cuando estuvo totalmente recogido dentro del rectángulo, Michelle arropó a Lucy bajo una manta para mantenerla caliente durante el trayecto. Tranquila y sumida en un paraíso irreal, Lucy siguió durmiendo como Michelle había planeado durante todo el viaje a la casa que familiar que tenía en las afueras de Magnolia. Allí, si las cosas iban como ella deseaba, podría demostrarle cuánto amor tenía para ella y con cuánta fuerza deseaba vivir a su lado.

Subió al coche y dejó la mochila en el asiento del copiloto. Con la puerta cerrada y la llave metida en la cerradura, Michelle dio comienzo a su aventura y emprendió camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, no queriendo romper la excitación del momento, Michelle encendió la radio del vehículo y colocó uno de los discos en la guantera. La voz del cantante, en escasos instantes, transformó el coche en el lugar más cálido para la conductora. Aquella melodía era capaz de hacerlo. Dulce y radiante de calidez, la musicalidad del joven penetró el cuerpo de Michelle y creó en ella una adrenalina inhumana que le hizo sobrevolar los cielos de la repugnante realidad donde vivía, detuvo el tiempo y convirtió a la estudiante en una marioneta.

La vida no importaban si Lucy no estaba con ella. De la misma manera, Lucy no sería nadie sin ella.

Tarareó las canciones sin descanso, despegó la mirada varias veces de la carretera durante los momentos de éxtasis. Decidió no rememorar los movimientos del cuerpo de Lucy sobre el escenario al encontrarse en unas condiciones poco adecuadas para ello. La noche anterior la chica las había bailado en uno de los bares más conocidos de Magnolia. Suspiró ante aquel recuerdo. Aferró sus manos al volante y pisó el acelerador con una destruida sonrisa en sus labios: ya era hora de llegar a casa.

Robó mucho de su tiempo llegar hasta allí, pero la casa estaba tal y como la había dejado. Las habitaciones totalmente ordenadas, nada de polvo en ninguna de ellas, y acomodadas para la llegada de su invitada. Con todo en su sitio y unas ganas tremendas de empezar su fin de semana romántico, Michelle salió de la casa y saludó a una pareja de ancianos que se encontraban en la casa de enfrente. Sonrió con ternura y realizó una corta reverencia, que ambos ancianos agradecieron desde su ventana, y se adentró en la parte trasera del jardín, donde tenía el vehículo aparcado. No queriendo dejar ningún cabo suelto, Michelle se aseguró de que nadie la hubiera seguido. No necesitaba más que las estrellas como espectadoras.

Cogió aire antes de abrir el maletero. Allí, todavía adormecida por las drogas que le había suministrado, Lucy se removió ligeramente bajo la manta. Michelle mordió su labio inferior y, cuando escuchó gemir a la muchacha, sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Revolvió sus largos cabellos y, más tarde, aprovechó para para cerrar los ojos y sentarse en el borde del coche, dándole la espalda a Lucy, e intentando no caer en un pasional bucle que la llevaría a la destrucción de todos sus planes. Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y chasqueó la lengua al coger a Lucy entre sus brazos. Más agitada que en el maletero, Lucy cayó sobre el colchón y permaneció allí dos largas horas más hasta despertarse por completo. En el trayecto hacia la estancia, y bañada por sus propias ideas, Michelle rememoró todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con la chiquilla.

Solo debía esperar un poco más.

Lucy despertó mareada. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, mas encontrarse al lado de una desconocida fue muchísimo peor. Lucy dejó de respirar y decidió quedarse en silencio cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella.

―Creí que despertarías más tarde, pero ya veo que no ha sido así.

No había sido así, claro que no. Lucy estaba despierta, bajo las mismas sábanas que ella y sorprendida por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Michelle no se enfadó por el miedo de la chica, sino que la entendió. Todavía no se conocían, así que debía darle algo de tiempo y actuar cuando fuera necesario. Michelle acarició suavemente las mejillas de la rubia, mientras acercaba la nariz hasta su cuello y aspiró el perfume que todavía bañaba su cuerpo. Lucy se incomodó desde la primera caricia.

A Michelle no le importó la actitud de su invitada, así que alzó la mirada y quedó cegada ante la belleza de la muchacha. Su tersa piel, traída del mismísimo cielo, se presentaba ante ella como el más dulce manjar celestial. Sus ojos, aquellos que la miraban perplejos, brillaron con la luz de la luna. Sus finos labios se humedecieron y temblaron al no saber cual sería su destino aquella noche. Solo Michelle conocía qué le ocurriría, y la duda mantenía a Lucy dentro de una intensa e inquebrantable red de duda. Por ello, cuando Michelle se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, Lucy ahogó un chillido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Encontrarse bajo un techo poco familiar, atada de pies y manos, rodeada por unos brazos que desconocía... no ayudaban a que Lucy pudiera permitirse comprender la situación. Pero, ¿realmente podía comprender algo de todo aquello? Porque, al final, todo se reducía a estar secuestrada por una mujer que no conocía (que parecía querer relaciones sexuales con ella). Tan o más fuertes que sus ojos, Lucy apretó los labios al sentir la húmeda lengua de Michelle pedir permiso para explorar su cavidad bucal. Aturdida y agonizando, Lucy gimió y apartó a la mujer como pudo. No queriendo más contacto físico, la rubia se escondió debajo de las sábanas y escuchó los suspiros de su secuestradora con atención. Chilló cuando Michelle la destapó por sorpresa y dejó su cuerpo expuesto a la oscuridad de la noche.

―No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado observándote desde la oscuridad… ―siseó entre dientes, esperando ser comprendida. Lucy gimió al sentir la mano de Michelle apoyarse sobre cadera. Le dolía muchísimo, no sabía porqué, pero aquella mujer parecía importarle bien poco su malestar. Lucy intentó hablar y pedirle que apartara la mano, pero Michelle presionó la zona y Lucy no pudo evitar gritar de dolor―. He esperado muchísimo para tenerte entre mis brazos, y eres incapaz de poder ver mi amor en todo lo que hago.

Las frías manos de Michelle abandonaron la cadera y se pasearon por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Lucy sollozó al sentir su garganta aprisionada entre sus dedos y rezó por vivir. No sabía qué le había hecho a aquella mujer, mucho menos qué quería de ella, pero las cosas se estaban desbordando. Si hubiera aceptado la invitación de Natsu y hubiera ido con él al cine aquella noche... Lloró al recordar a su amigo y empezó a pensar en lo peor: moriría sin tan siquiera poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Se consoló sabiendo que Natsu lloraría su pérdida y que la echaría de menos. Al menos, alguien sí la recordaría con cariño.

Michelle apretó las manos alrededor de su cuello y Lucy se retorció carente de aire, con los ojos abiertos y la boca agrietada en busca de un oxígeno que no llegaba. La presión aumentó y las lágrimas de desesperación no tardaron en manchar el rostro de Lucy. Michelle acercó su rostro al de ella.

―¿Lo sientes?, ¿sientes que tan opresor es el sentimiento en mi pecho?, ¿sientes cuánto amor por ti guardo? ―Lucy asintió, desesperada por encontrar una fina luz al final de un túnel que se hacía, con el paso de los minutos, eterno. Michelle sonrió y despegó las manos de su cuello y, mientras Lucy tosía encolerizada, abandonó la habitación.

Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Lucy lloró desconsolada.

Tan lentamente pasaron las horas, que Lucy creyó llevar una eternidad en aquella habitación cuando Michelle volvió al acecho. Lucy tragó muchísima saliva y entrecerró los ojos, ¿se llamaba Michelle, no? Intentar ablandarla podía ser una buena opción para salir de aquel lugar, aunque no estaba segura de si podría sucumbir a sus deseos sexuales o lo que quisiera de ella. Jamás había intimado tanto con alguien, y entregarle su virginidad a una chica que no conocía de nada no estaba entre sus planes.

Sin saber cómo acabaría la noche, Lucy optó por dejarse hacer, era la única opción para poder sobrevivir, y cuando Michelle se despistara intentaría golpearla en la cabeza. Aún con las manos atadas, podría dar un buen puñetazo y dejarla inconsciente. El problema, sin embargo, estaba en sus pies: los tenía atados y no podría llegar muy lejos. Fue en aquel instante cuando Lucy se percató de que no conocía la vivienda. ¿Cómo saldría sin perderse? Tirarse por la ventana podía ser una alternativa, pero desconocía en qué piso se encontraba y si no había ningún árbol o vaya que pudiera perforar su cuerpo en la caída.

Lo tenía complicadísimo.

―¿Lucy? ―La voz de Michelle sonó lastimera, casi destruida. La aludida, escondida bajo uno de los cojines de la cama, abrió los ojos sin moverse. La entrada de su acosadora la había pillado desprevenida y, que volviera tan pronto, asustaba todavía más. Lucy estrujó la tela de su camiseta y rezó en voz baja. No deseaba morir allí. No a manos de una loca como aquella. Michelle entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. ― Creí que estarías durmiendo. Te he asustado antes, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ¡pero detesto cuando no puedes ver los sentimientos que tengo por ti! Es horrible que no puedas comprenderlos.

―Michelle, ¿verdad? ―Aquella era la primera vez que Lucy hablaba, y Michelle no podía estar más contenta. Con entusiasmo, la mujer asintió y se acercó a la blonda quien, entre las sábanas, intentó sonreír amistosa. Tartamudeó durante algunos segundos y, cuando encontró las palabras correctas, prosiguió. Mas no esperó ser ella misma quien cavaría su propia tumba―. Yo no puedo estar aquí, Michelle. Muy pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy en casa y de que algo anda mal...

―Pero…, ¿tú deseas marchar?, ¿no estar a mi lado?

―Escucha, Michelle, yo no…

―¡Eres una mentirosa! ―Lucy chilló al sentir la presión del cojín contra su cara. De nuevo, la chica volvía a ahogarla y, a diferencia de la primera, esta vez no volvería a respirar. Michelle, con los dientes apretados, presionó el cojín contra su rostro y siguió gritando como una condenada―. ¡Nunca me has querido!

Y muerta, mucho menos podía quererla.


End file.
